Que decida el corazón
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Danny toma una decisión que termina su relación con Sam, pasa tiempo y ahora esta arrepentido, pero ¿podrá ser su amor mas grande que las dudas y el miedo de q tal vez cambie de parecer?/- Lo veo en esos ojos, no quieres lastimar -pensó/-Que poco sabes... te amare hasta que el sol muera.../(Modificado y ahora basado en unas canciones "Románticas Tristes" T.T Espero que les agrade)
1. Que decida el corazon

***Que decida el corazón ***

* * *

 **Lejos de Amity Park ... (Tiempo actual)**

\- ¡Sam es hora! - dijo alguien detrás de la puerta - Sam…

\- ¡Ya voy! ¡casi estoy lista! - contesto una chica de ojos violetas y cabello negro ondulado, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda. Ella tenia unos 19 años

\- Tienes que aparecer en cinco minutos, ¡Apúrate!- fue lo único que escucho detrás de la puerta

\- Ya voy... - susurro la chica mientras se miraba en el espejo con una mirada completamente triste - He logrado tener éxito en esto, es hora de ser feliz ... Él ya te olvido … el ya no está… - murmuro antes de darle los toques finales a su maquillaje y salir de su camerino

\- Sam sube, todo el público espera- dijo un hombre alto con esmoquin. La oji- violeta sonrió y asintió antes de empezar a subir por unas escaleras que la llevaban directamente a un escenario

Las personas empezaron aplaudir y muchos empezaron a gritar... pero no era para menos después de todo era muy famosa. Una famosa cantante muy apreciada por tener una voz única, capaz de imitar voces no reales, si no inventadas como lo era la voz de Miku, Maika, Luka entre otras muchas vocaloids famosas

Un hombre de cabello gris y ojos verdes se acercó a ella, le sonrió y le entrego una guitarra. Todo el mundo quedo en silencio, esperando a ver qué diría la chica de ojos violetas

\- El dia de hoy interpretare una canción… una canción llamada "Que decida el corazón"… con la voz de Maika, espero que les guste - dijo Sam antes de tomar la guitarra y empezar a tocar la música

Una mirada triste apareció en su cara al escuchar la melodía relajada que emitía su guitarra

Todo el público quedo sorprendido y la observo

La oji-violeta bajo su mirada y cerro sus ojos los recuerdos vinieron…

 _5 años atrás_

 ** _\- Sam - dijo un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro de unos 14 años de edad dándole una sonrisa -_** ** _Siempre te amare…_**

 ** _\- Yo también Danny - contesto felizmente una chica de ojos violetas y cabello negro corto. Misma edad que el oji-azul, antes de darle un beso dulce y tierno_**

 _Te voy a aceptar_

 _Lo que tú decidas_

Canto y no pudo evitar que su voz sonara melancólica. Llena de dolor y tristeza….

 _4 años_ _atrás_

 _ **\- ¡Danny! - llamo una chica de quince años, de ojos violetas, vestida con ropa floja, la cual consistía en un suéter negro y un pantalón de mezclilla**_

 _ **\- he?... ah eres tu Sam - contesto un chico de ojos azules de su misma edad, con una mirada un poco aburrida. Él iba vestido con un pantalón de color negro y una playera de color rojo**_

 _ **\- Danny que te parece si después de la escuela vemos una película en el…**_

 _ **\- No puedo Sam, tengo practica hoy - corto el chico sorprendiéndola bastante**_

 _ **\- Pero Danny … nosotros…**_

 _ **\- Sam después hablamos ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mirándola con suplica pero también ¿irritación?**_

 _ **\- Está bien Danny … - se rindió la oji-violeta mirándolo aún poco triste y no era para menos, llevaban más de un mes que no salían como antes**_

 _Si quieres continuar, o si lo finalizas_

 _Unos días después..._

 _ **\- ¿Danny podemos hablar?**_

 _ **\- Sam estoy ocupado …- dijo Danny señalando su entrenamiento de futbol**_

 _ **\- Pero Danny…- intento de nuevo más fue inútil. Sam miro a su novio con tristeza y suspiro, estuvo a punto de irse**_

 _ **\- Sam…- la llamo Danny y ella no pudo evitar voltear a mirarlo - Solo son unos días más para la final, solo unos días y todo volverá a la normalidad lo prometo - dijo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír**_

 _ **\- Entonces ¿si quieres continuar?- pregunto, el solo rio divertido**_

 _ **\- ¡Claro! ¿te olvidas que te quiero? - pregunto y ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño**_

 _ **¿Te quiero?, él nunca le había dicho que la quería, siempre le dijo que la amaba… - ¿porque ahora dijo eso?-pensó confundida estuvo a punto de preguntarle, pero Dash amigo de Danny,se había acercado le dijo algo a su novio y este solo se despidió de ella saludándola a lo lejos …**_

 _ **\- Tal vez … solo era su imaginación- pensó devolviendo el saludo de su novio, manteniendo esa cara en blanco**_

\- Fui muy estúpida... -se recrimino Sam abriendo sus ojos y soltando un pequeño suspiro casi inaudible- pero solo quería convencerme que no era cierto… que tal vez si teníamos esperanzas - pensó antes de continuar

 _ **-Este hermoso amor quiero continuar**_

 _ **Y toda esta pasión no quiero abandonar-**_

 _ **Fue lo que pensaba la Sam de quince años, mientras veía de reojo a su novio el cual ahora estaba sentado junto con ella y miraba la película puesta en la pantalla de su sala de cine**_

 _ **\- Danny te amo- dijo sorpresivamente**_

 _ **Danny la miro sorprendido por un momento después la miro nervioso y sin poderlo evitar aparto su mirada**_

 _ **\- Sam estamos viendo la película - dijo algo ¿culpable?**_

 _ **Sam estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero el sentido fantasma de su novio se activo**_

 _ **\- Regreso en un momento - dijo rápidamente antes de volverse intangible y dejarla sola, con una mirada devastada.**_

 _ **Una lagrima rebelde bajo por su mejilla y seguida de esa, vinieron mas**_

 _Debo reaccionar a mi interior_

 _Si esto que sientes ya no es amor_

Canto mientras sentía que su corazón se estrujaba

 ** _\- Danny … - susurro su nombre intentado parar de llorar, mas no podía las imágenes de su novio, siendo cada vez más distante con ella, le dolía tanto que solo lograba un vacío enorme dentro de ella_**

 _ **-Me hará falta tu calor…-**_

 _ **\- Sam ya llegue - dijo la voz de su novio, ella se tensó y tratando de que no la viera le dio la espalada - ¿Sam que sucede?-pregunto empezando a preocuparse- Sam... ¿Estas llorando?-pregunto totalmente confundido - ¿que sucedió? ¿qué tienes?-pregunto alarmado**_

 _ **\- Danny déjame sola…- murmuro intentando no gritarle en la cara; todas las cosas feas que sintió cada vez que el, la trataba de una forma fría y cortante**_

 _ **\- Pero…**_

 _ **\- Pero nada… No lo aguanto más, Danny … yo sé que no funcionara esto; tú ya no me amas…**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué?-susurro el sorprendido.**_

 _ **Sam no pudo evitar sollozar un poco al recordar las veces que la ignoraba. Tal vez era muy optimista o muy imbécil por creer que Danny la ignoraba porque pensaba en cosas referentes a su familia o al equipo, tal vez sobre fantamas…pero no… ella sabía perfectamente que Danny la ignoraba porque había alguien más… y lo peor ella sabía quién era esa persona**_

 _Piensa bien con quién te quedarás_

 _Con cuál de las dos te marcharás_

 ** _\- Sam ¿cómo puedes decir…?_**

 ** _\- Lo digo porque es cierto; tú ya no me quieres y yo sé por qué, es por Paulina ¿cierto?-pregunto_**

 ** _Danny quedo estático su mirada se hizo totalmente culpable._**

 ** _Sam solo negó, dando unos pasos atrás; quiso llorar, gritar o maldecir, más ella sabía que no podía hacer nada después de todo …._**

 **- _Yo te prometí la libertad_**

 ** _Que decida el corazón-_**

Canto mientras su corazón se volvía a partir por la mitad

 ** _\- ¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto? -fue la única cosa que quiso saber Sam, dándole una mirada triste a Danny_**

 ** _El la miro y …._**

 ** _\- Todo este tiempo actué con la verdad_**

 ** _En ningún momento te quise traicionar -_**

 _ **\- Yo no quería hacerte daño enserio… pensé que…, Sam yo si te quiero …-dijo más la oji-violeta negó con dolor y no pudo evitar tocar el rostro de Danny.**_

 _ **Era tan triste para ella...**_

 _ **Danny no se daba cuenta pero ella si… el ya no la quería del mismo modo que ella lo quería a él.**_

 ** _-Y te agradezco por tu sinceridad…._**

 _ **Dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Danny la miro sorprendido estuvo a punto de darle un beso en los labios pero ella se apartó. Danny la miro confundido.**_

 _ **Sam miro sus ojos azules….**_

 _ **-Lo veo en esos ojos, no quieres lastimar-**_

 _ **pensó mientras intentaba actuar fuerte para lo próximo que iba a decir. Tomo aire y lo miro con determinación.**_

 _ **-Sé que ella te llama la atención**_

 _ **y tú no soportas la tensión**_

 _ **Debes de saber si es amor o solo atracción-**_

 _ **Aconsejo dándole una pequeña sonrisa.**_

 _ **Danny no pudo evitar mirarla completamente asombrado.**_

 _ **Ella solo dio unos pasos atrás; antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a su cuarto y tirarse en la cama a llorar con fuerzas y gritar tan fuerte que sintió que su alma se salía de su cuerpo, importándole poco si alguien la escuchaba después de todo acaba prácticamente de romper con su novio, su primer, único y gran amor.**_

 _Y si tú me llegas a dejar_

 _Yo continuaré con mi pesar_

Canto alto y fuerte recordando, lo que paso semanas después…

 ** _Pasaron semanas sin hablarle a Danny, ella caminaba con un aura un poco depresiva por los pasillos de la escuela Casper alta_**

 ** _Estaba depresiva pues no había tenido noticias de la decisión de su... - ¿novio? ¿O debería decir ex -novio?-se preguntó dirigiendo sus pasos a la cafetería y poder encontrarse con su mejor amigo Tucker Foley y la hermana de su ¿novio? Danny, Jazz Fenton_**

 ** _\- ¡Si!, ¡Danny Fenton/Phantom termino definitivamente con su novia la gótica esa… y me acaba de invitar a Salir!- escucho y sabia perfectamente de quien era esa voz_**

 ** _\- Paulina…- susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos- Por eso Danny no ha venido … el ya escogió - pensó mientras sin tener ganas de escuchar más, salía corriendo_**

 ** _\- ¡Sam!- escucho el grito de un afroamericano y de una chica de ojos azules y cabello naranja, los cuales la vieron correr_**

 ** _Ella no hizo caso y siguió corriendo después de todo sus lágrimas eran demasiadas y no quería que nadie la viera de esa forma_**

 _Este amor inmenso guardaré_

 _Bajo mi alma dejaré eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh_

 _Eh,eh,eh,eh…_

 ** _Sam corría y corría sintiendo ganas de desaparecer y dejar de sentir aquel vacío que no la dejaba en paz._**

 ** _Corrió tanto que sin darse cuenta, se habia metido a una parte de la ciudad que ella nunca antes habia visitado… el repentino sentir de vacío en su interior se quitó y esta vez el miedo se apodero de ella_**

 ** _\- ¿Pero dónde estaba? -se preguntaba viendo todo a su alrededor completamente distinto, se empezó a marear y en algun momento empezo a hiperventilar_**

 ** _\- ¿Chica te encuentras bien?-pregunto una persona. Ella miro a un hombre de cabello gris y ojos verdes, este le sonrió un poco y ella se calmo-¿Oye tú no eres la chica que estaba dispuesta audicionar el día de hoy?-pregunto_**

 ** _\- Si claro soy yo- mintió sin saber exactamente porque lo hacia. - ¿Tal vez lo hacia por que su corazón se lo decía? -pensó para luego darle una sonrisa nerviosa; el hombre sonrió alegre._**

 ** _\- ¡¿Pero que esperamos?! ¡vamos!…- dijo emocionado agarrando su brazo - Pensábamos que ya no llegarías- comento_**

 ** _\- ¿pensábamos?-se pregunto algo asustada_**

 _Debo reaccionar a mi interior_

 _Si esto que sientes ya no es amor_

Canto algo triste pues recordó como aquel hombre la llevo a un escenario y varias personas reunidas al verla aplaudieron.

 ** _Esos aplausos se sintieron también, que sin chistar ella hizo lo que el hombre le indico se paro en el escenario y empezó a cantar… todo el mundo se enamoró de su voz y no lo dudaron, la contrataron._**

 _ **\- Solo tienes que firmar aquí y te prometemos que serás una gran estrella- dijo el hombre entregándole una pluma. Sam la tomo y estuvo a punto de firmar**_

 _ **\- Pero antes tienes que saber que... si firmas tendrás que venir con nosotros- dijo el hombre deteniéndola**_

 _ **\- Justo lo que necesito - respondió y firmo importándole poco, su familia, sus amigos y mucho menos su ex - novio**_

 _ **-Me hará falta tu calor-**_

 _ **Pensó mientras miraba a través del vidrio del tren donde iba**_

 _ **\- Haremos una parada a Nueva York, y después iremos a Japón- le dijo aquel hombre y ella solo asintió- Espero que estés cómoda Samara...- dijo antes de dejarla sola**_

 _ **\- Adiós Amity Park- dijo antes de seguir**_

 _ **Ya no más tortura para ella**_

 _ **No más familia disfuncional y apretada**_

 _ **No más amigos que solo querían psicoanalizarla o mentirle, con que todo estaba bien**_

 _ **No más fantasmas locos intentando secuestrarla**_

 _ **No más personas que la molestaran**_

 _ **Ya no más dolor y llanto por un novio que nunca la quiso**_

 _ **De ahora en adelante seria Samara Mans...**_

 _Piensa bien con quien te quedarás…_

 ** _Danny, suspiro y volando por el cielo intento pensar … - ¿que clase de novio era?-se preguntó sintiéndose culpable. El no quería que Sam sufriera… después de todo, él la amaba pero ella no debía de enterarse de ello, no debía sufrir... No quería verla de nuevo lastimada…_**

 ** _Él no tenía por qué escoger pero prefería mil veces hacerle perder las esperanzas a Sam, que perderla a ella._**

 ** _\- Lo siento Sam…- dijo al aire - pero si esto que_** ** _hago es para que estés bien, que así sea ...-pensó antes dirigirse a su casa sin saber que esa sería la última vez que la vería_**

 _Con cuál de las dos te marcharás_

 _ **\- ¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡La chica Manson, ex - novia del chico Phantom no regresa a su casa, familiares completamente preocupados!- gritaba el chico del periódico**_

 _ **Danny que pasaba por ahí junto con su amigo Tucker y su hermana Jazz quedaron completamente congelados**_

 _ **\- ¡¿qué?!- grito Danny antes de transformarse y salir volando a la Mansion Manson, confirmando que todo eso era cierto, Sam no estaba…**_

 _ **\- Danny - Llamo Jazz antes de mover un poco a su hermano el cual estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama - Danny por favor... -intento**_

 _ **\- Déjame Jazz, ¡Déjame!- dijo intentado no llorar de nuevo. Después de todo él tenía la culpa … Sam se había escapado de Amity Park y nadie había logrado dar con ella, ni siquiera el con sus poderes**_

 _ **\- Danny...- dijo Jazz preocupada había pasado muchos meses desde la desaparición de Sam y Danny no había estado bien en nada - No tienes...**_

 _ **\- Tengo la culpa...-dijo duramente antes de pararse y sacar a su hermana de su dormitorio, mientras ella gritaba que la dejara entrar.**_

 _ **El sollozo y solo quiso regresar el tiempo, pero era inútil.**_

 _ **Los años pasaron y una nueva estrella en la música se hizo reconocida en todo el mundo, la única chica capaz de imitar las voces de las más reconocidas vocaloids en el mundo, mientras tanto Danny intento seguir su vida junto unos destrozados señores Manson, su culpable amigo Tucker y su triste hermana Jazz**_

 _ **La música de la famosa chica Vocialoid se hizo presente también en Amity park y todo el mundo la escuchaba, hasta Danny la oía sin tener la menor sospecha de quien se encontraba detrás de esa voz.**_

 _ **Sam por otro lado hacia muchas giras por el mundo y de vez en cuando leía las nuevas noticias de Amity Park, solo para sentirse miserable al darse cuenta que ella no valía nada y pronto se habían olvidado de su existencia.**_

 _ **Todos siguieron con sus vidas y ella también lo haría.**_

 _ **Pero cuan equivocada estaba, la verdad era ... Que solo eran falsas máscaras, falsos triunfos, falsos éxitos tanto de su ex-novio, como de su familia y sus amigos**_

 _ **A veces le daba ganas de regresar; solo para restregarles sus triunfos en sus caras... y tal vez recuperar al que fue su novio, tal vez pelear y luchar por el de nuevo, p**_ _ **ero no podía; ya lo había intentado en el pasado y todo fue un esfuerzo inútil ademas... ella no rompería su promesa.**_

 _Yo te prometí la libertad_

 _Que decida el corazón._

Canto con fuerza terminando por fin aquella canción que representaba todos sus recuerdos … Sam suspiro y todo el mundo se paró y aplaudió como nunca.

Sonrió quitándose esa tristeza que la consumía y remplazarla con la calidez que sentía cada vez que le aplaudían o la ovacionaban, era tan única que en algún sentido era mejor que el amor que sintió por Danny

Ella amaba lo que hacía y a las personas que la escuchaban y si tuviera que escoger entre Danny y su público …

No lo pensaría dos veces su público era más importante, era mejor y sabía que ellos no le traicionarían como una vez su ex - novio lo hizo

No volvería a sufrir … y no volvería a enamorarse… por lo menos no ahora...

Danny después de todo tomo su decisión y ella también lo haría

Como decía la canción

 ** _Que decida el corazón..._**

 **AMITY PARK (Tiempo actual)**

Danny miro con tristeza una foto de su ex novia

\- Sam… - pensó empezando a sollozar de nuevo. Recriminándose lo idiota que había sido

Tucker que estaba junto con Jazz y miraban al oji-azul desde el marco de la puerta, lo miraron con dolor.

Ellos sabían perfectamente... Danny la necesitaba... y ellos tenían que encontrarla… Sam debía saber que Danny, solo quería protegerla…

Y ellos la buscarian... aunque ya lo hubieran intentado en varias ocasiones sin tener exito alguno.

Tenían que encontrarla y eso era lo único que pedían encontrar a la que fue novia de Danny Phantom/ Fenton

Tenían que encontrar a Samantha Manson para que todo regrese a la normalidad

* * *

 _Holiss espero que se estén pasando bien *w* y si siempre salgo con mis rarezas xS._ _No se de donde saco estas ideas pero bueno xD (En mi defensa me gusto la canción :D)_

 _Y aun no me imagino a Sam cantando covers de vocaloid con sus mismas voces, pero bueno... no tenia otra idea xD_

 _En fin creo que esto aun no finaliza... aunque tengo planeado dejarlo así; corrección quiero dejar a Danny sufrir, mientras Sam triunfa :) (Me escuche muy cruel, lo se... que mal por Danny_ _:v) ya le tocaba actuar como idiota u.u (aunque eso no es cierto solo la quiere proteger... Ternurita ¿donde? xD ) ok que me puse muy rara_

 _¿que opinan lo dejo así o que le doy un final? o mejor si lo dejo asi xD (es que la canción es muy"triste" y bueno no tiene continuación :S ojala le hubieran dado una continuación... Mmm... tal vez la canción de ex- verdad le quede como continuación :v) ok no xD ¿o si?..._

 _En fin espero que les haya gustado y bueno espero verlos de nuevo_

 _Nos vemos después_

 _Lindo día (Mañana Tarde o Noche)_

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**


	2. Me dedique a perderte

**Amity Park**

 **Un año después...**

 **Fenton Works**

 **En un cuarto azul, hecho un completo desastre….**

\- Danny… - llamo una chica de cabello naranja

\- Jazz no de nuevo - gruño un desganado chico de ojos azules

\- ¡Danny levántate! - dijo un chico afroamericano zarandeando un poco al chico que estaba acostado en una cama

\- Déjame Tucker, que no entienden que no quiero ir - dijo molesto negándose a levantarse

\- Danny te están esperando en el nuevo restaurante. No puedes cancelar, ¿sabes cuánto nos costaría eso? Además todos quieren que esté presente el famoso Danny Phantom - dijo Tucker jalándolo aún mas

\- Yo no acepte nada, fueron ustedes. Por mi se pueden quedar esperando - gruño furioso Danny

\- No puedes hacer eso, tu imagen como héroe se verá muy afectada

\- Que me importa mi imagen, ¿por qué insisten tanto?, ¿qué quieren lograr con todo esto? ¡Bien saben que no tengo ánimo, paciencia, o la energía suficiente para ir a un lugar que no me interesa en nada! - grito levantándose con rabia

\- Ya es suficiente ¡no le gritaras mas a Tucker! - grito Jazz molesta para luego tomar de la oreja a su hermano

\- ¡Ay! ¡Jazz suéltame!- grito Danny intentando zafarse

\- Lo haré hasta que reacciones. Sam se fue desde hace mucho, no puedes seguir así. Tú tienes una vida que seguir ademas nosotros estamos aquí y nos preocupamos por ti. Es hora que dejes de pensar en ella, salgas de aquí y te alistes para la inauguración - dijo Jazz soltándolo de la oreja

\- Pero…

\- ¡Pero nada lo harás y es una orden! Ahora ve y báñate. El día de hoy conocerás a otras personas y no quiero que te vean en tal facha - dijo señalando su ropa

Danny la mira molesto. No dice nada y solo se mete al baño refunfuñando lo odiosas que podían ser las hermanas mayores

\- Jazz fuiste muy dura con el…- hablo Tucker haciendo una mueca

\- ¿Y que con eso?, Danny no me deja otra opción - dijo antes de suspirar y caminar fuera de habitación

\- Si pero… no lo podías seguir siendo solo por hoy, **_la tolerante hermana mayor;_** después de todo sabes bien que hoy será el último día que lo veas en ese estado tan depresivo - murmuro Tucker cerrando detrás de él la puerta de la habitación de Danny

\- Por eso Tucker es mejor apresurar las cosas, si seguimos siendo tolerantes, él hubiera ganado y se hubiera quedado en esa habitación - dice señalado la puerta color azul - solo espero que después de que se vean los dos, todo se arregle - murmuro algo nerviosa y preocupada

\- Y yo solo espero que Sam no se haya dado cuenta que llego a Amity Park en vez de China - dijo Tucker igual de preocupado

\- No creo que se haya dado cuenta. Enviaste esas limosinas con vidrios especiales ¿no?. Si fue de esa forma, estoy segura que aún no se ha dado cuenta de donde esta - hablo restándole importancia

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro, después de todo Sam es muy curiosa, inteligente y siempre investiga antes - explico algo asustado

\- Bien entonces tenemos el plan b, los guardias y policías del aeropuerto y también de las estaciones de trenes, no dejaran ir a ninguna chica con cabello negro y ojos violetas

\- Pero acuérdate que últimamente Sam se disfraza...

\- Cálmate Tucker, si pensé en eso. Todos los policías tienen como orden que sutilmente se acerquen a todas las mujeres y revisen sus cabelleras, comprobando si son falsas o no - dijo Jazz harta comenzando a bajar por unas escaleras

\- Pero…

\- Pero ya no digas más, no sucederá nada. Sam no podrá escapar - dijo molesta

\- Está bien Jazz supongamos que no podrá escapar, pero si se queda con Danny, también está la posibilidad de que rompa el corazón - dice cruzando sus brazos, y Jazz abre sus ojos con horror

\- Eso no lo había pensado. Tucker y si le rompe el corazón ¿qué haremos?, ya no quiero que Sam le haga más daño. No me imagino a Danny aun peor que ahora - dijo alarmada

\- Ahora tranquilízate tú - dijo algo asustado por su reaccion- Yo tampoco quiero que se ponga peor, pero será un riesgo que tendremos que correr. Vamos Jazz... hay que pensar en positivo y solo esperar a ver como resultan las cosas hoy - dice intentando animarla

\- Está bien creo que tienes razón… solo esperemos que los sentimientos de Sam no hayan cambiado tanto al estar lejos de Amity Park todo este tiempo...

 **En un hotel …**

\- John ¿por qué no puedo salir? - pregunta una chica bastante atractiva de ojos violetas mirando a un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello gris

\- Tienes que descansar. Es muy importante… has estado practicando demasiado tu número. Es mejor que descanses antes de salir al escenario

\- ¡Pero John!, yo quería ir a pasear. Bien sabes que eso me relaja más que estar encerrada - dijo la chica intentando abrir una ventana sin tener ningún éxito - Además este hotel me presiona, ¡Parece una cárcel!, no puedo abrir la maldita ventana - gruñe furiosa

\- Sam, tu sabias que China es muy diferente a Japón - dice un poco divertido - eso incluye los hoteles...

\- ¿No me digas? - dijo mirándolo con ironía - Enserio John eres pésimo en escoger hoteles… A la próxima escojo yo - dijo medio molesta, rindiéndose por fin y dejando esa maldita ventana en paz

\- Si lo que digas, patrona- burla para luego suspirar - ¿por qué serás siempre tan rebelde y desquiciante Sam? - pregunta divertido cruzando sus brazos

\- Yo que se… No me he psicoanalizado a mí misma - murmura antes de mirar la cama grande y al parecer cómoda. Sonríe y sin más, corre hasta ella para luego tirarse en ella cual niña pequeña - Por lo menos esta cama no es una roca como la anterior - dice felizmente mientras John solo enarca una ceja

\- ¿Enserio soy tan pésimo escogiendo hoteles? - pregunta sorprendido

\- Ah… Déjame pensar … **Si** \- dijo Sam antes de reír al ver la cara de molestia de John

\- Creo que le pregunte a la persona equivocada- murmura negando

\- Oye … acuérdate que soy muy franca - menciona sonriendo antes de pararse y buscar una maleta

\- Ni tanto. Jamás me has mencionado que paso en realidad en Amity Park… porque estabas en ese lugar aquel día y por qué aun sabiendo que tu no eras la chica que busca de la audición, aceptaste venir con nosotros sin remordimiento- dijo John mientras se sentaba y sacaba unas hojas

\- Ya no empieces… bien sabes que no voy a hablar de eso. Todo quedo en el pasado y no hay que recordar nada de el - dijo molesta antes de abrir la maleta y tirar varios vestidos y pelucas en la cama

\- Y como siempre te molestas de que te pregunte pero... entiende que es muy intrigante y aún más…. al saber que tu compones canciones que hablan sobre que no te agrada tanto como aparentas, lo que haces... _tu trabajo de cantante_. Canciones que hablan sobre que dejase ir _a alguien y otras cosas más_ \- explico con tono casual mientras Sam se detiene y lo mira frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿Cómo sabes que compongo canciones? - pregunto acercándose a John de forma amenazante

\- ¡Ay no! Ya me ti la pata - piensa John se encogiéndose de miedo - ¿eh?... ¿Yo?, Sam… creo que me… ¡LLAMAN!- grita corriendo fuera de la habitación

\- ¡John no huyas! ¡Te juro que te al rato me las pagaras! - grita furiosa en el corredor del pasillo antes de meterse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta de un portazo - Ese idiota de John - piensa furiosa antes de sacar de la maleta un pequeño cuaderno color negro

\- Estúpido John - murmura furiosa antes de guardar el cuaderno debajo de su almohada y luego seguir sacando cosas de la maleta. Suspira y mira una peluca de coletas verdes y un vestido negro - Y otra vez hacer estas estupideces - pensó volteando a ver de nuevo la maleta solo que de esta se pudo ver claramente una revista con un chico en la portada

\- Danny … -pensó sacando la revista un lagrima bajo por su mejilla - no puedo creer que aún me duela tanto….

 **Fentons Works**

\- Yo solo espero que cuando se vean no sea algo que lamentemos - dijo Tucker antes de suspirar - Iré a ver que todo vaya de acuerdo al plan - explica antes de salir afuera a buscar algún teléfono

\- Danny espero que después de hoy, seas feliz de nuevo - murmura Jazz con esperanza antes de ir a buscar a sus padres para avisarles que se adelanten a la inauguración.

 **En el cuarto …**

\- ¿Por qué no entenderán mi situación…? aun la extraño… ¿Sam donde estarás? - se pregunta un oji-azul tomando entre sus manos una foto, una lagrima resbala por su mejilla y su piel palidece un poco mas

\- Perdóname Sam… lo siento…. - murmura antes de dejar la foto donde estaba y buscar algo que ponerse.

Se sentía cada vez más cansado y dolido, la necesitaba y nunca se había dado cuenta hasta que la perdió por sienta en su cama y mira su entorno, el dolor lo consume en el alma. Mira una radio vieja suspira, se dirige a ella y la prende. Una melodía empieza y el suspira queriendo dejar de pensar en ella.

La melodía viaja por su habitación y lo hace sentirse aún peor, pero aun con eso no deja escuchar dirige sus pasos a la ventana y mira con suma tristeza afuera... la ciudad de Amity Park

 **Porque no te bese en el alma**

 **cuando aún podía**

 **porque no te abrasé la vida**

 **cuando la tenía…**

 **Y yo que no me daba cuenta**

 **cuanto te dolía**

 **y yo que no sabía**

 **el daño que me hacia**

Canto por lo bajo antes de meterse otra vez en la casa y buscar algo que ponerse

 ** _RECUERDO_**

 _-Sam ya llegue - dijo Danny._ _Ella se tensó y tratando de que no la viera, le dio la espalada - ¿Sam que sucede?-pregunto empezando a preocuparse - Sam.. ¿Estas llorando?-pregunto totalmente confundido - ¿qué sucedió? ¿qué tienes? - pregunto alarmado queriendo desesperadamente hacer algo para volverla a ver feliz_

 _-Danny déjame sola…- murmuro casi en forma suplicante_

 _-Pero… - dijo confundido, no entendía que era lo que había hecho mal, aunque recapitulando todo lo que habían vivido en esos dias, sabía perfectamente cuál era su pecado… ser el peor novio de la historia_

 _-Pero nada… No lo aguanto más, Danny … yo sé que no funcionara esto…tú ya no me amas…_

 _-¿Qué?-susurro en estado de shock… empezando a sentir como un enorme vació empezaba a crecer en el._

 **En el hotel….**

Sam suspiro y dejo la revista, para luego dirigir sus pasos a una pequeña radio que había ahí, la melodía viaja y suspira con melancolía

 _Como es que nunca me fije_

 _que ya no sonreías_

 _y que antes de apagar la luz_

 _ya nada me decías_

 _Que aquel amor se te escapo_

 _que había llegado el día_

 _que ya no me sentías_

 _que ya ni te dolía_

Canto tristemente y sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas

 **En el cuarto…**

La música seguía sonando y Danny cada vez se sentía peor

 **Me dedique a perderte**

 **y me ausente en momentos**

 **que se han ido para siempre**

 **Me dedique a no verte**

 **y me encerré en mi mundo**

 **y no pudiste detenerme**

canto y los viejos rechazos que le había hecho ha Sam regresaron a su memoria

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿porque no pude decirte la verdad desde un inicio…? tal vez esto hubiera sido diferente - pensó mientras se abotonaba la playera de vestir - Tal vez estarías conmigo y me brindarías esa sonrisa que tanto extraño - murmura para sí cerrando sus ojos al recordar todos sus pensamientos pasados, tan absurdos, ridículos y cobardes...

\- pero solo te hice pensar cosas, que no eran verdad…- murmuro

 _ **Recuerdo**_

 _-Sam ¿cómo puedes decir…? - intento preguntar sin saber que hacer … tenía miedo al perderla, pero ahora no sabía en qué sentido. Le dolía pensar en la opción de dejarla pero… no quería perderla … no quería verla lastimada, no quería pensar en nunca volver a ver el rostro que tanto amaba con vida._

 _-Lo digo porque es cierto, tú ya no me quieres y yo sé por qué, es por Paulina ¿cierto?- le pregunto y no supo que decir, la verdad era que … no espero que Sam creyera que Paulina fuera su nuevo amor…_

 _-¿pero cómo podía pensar en eso?- se preguntaba , para luego regresar a los días pasados… y sin decir nada, descubrió que sin querer había logrado romper la confianza de Sam, sus ilusiones… el amor que tanto valoraba, que le daba fuerzas para seguir y por el cual haría hasta lo imposible por conservar…._

 _Y sin poderlo evitar su mirada se hizo culpable, pero no por haberla engañado con alguien más… si no por ocultarle el miedo que sentía, de que algún fantasmas o enemigo suyo le hiciera de nuevo algún daño._

 **En el hotel...**

Sam miro su ropa, la música continuaba y bajo su mirada a la revista

 _Y me aleje mil veces_

 _y cuando regrese_

 _te había perdido para siempre_

 _y quise detenerte_

Canto recordando cuando Danny se iba mejor con Paulina que con ella. Y lo peor ella no hacía nada pensando que solo sería una vez….

Ella nunca lucho en realidad por el … Quería pensar que el amor de Danny era más fuerte que cualquier cosa o en este caso persona

Y cuando ella quiso hacer algo ya no había regreso… todo estaba arruinado

 ** _Entonces descubrí_**

 ** _que ya mirabas diferente_**

Cantaron ambos sin saber mientras cada uno se trataba de arreglar

Sam se colocaba el vestido

Danny se arreglaba la corbata

Ambos de vez en cuando miraban aquella foto y aquella revista que tanto tristeza les causaba

 _ **Recuerdo**_

 _Sé que ella te llama la atención_

 _y tú no soportas la tensión_

 _Debes de saber si es amor o solo atracción-_

 _Aconsejo dándole una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Él no lo pudo evitar la miro completamente asombrado._

 _\- ¿Eso era todo ?- pensó reuniendo fuerzas para no llorar, al saber que por su miedo no sería capaz de llevar una relación con la persona que más amaba. La miro salir corriendo, quiso detenerla pero simplemente las fuerzas le abandonaron y solo atino a quedarse ahí cual zombi._

 _Escucho un grito y supo que ella en verdad lo amaba. Estuvo tentado a ir con ella y pedirle disculpas de rodillas, explicarle todo, porque la alejaba en vez de hacerla participe de lo que hacía, por que le mentía... Pero no lo hizo, solo se transformó y se fue volando hasta su casa. Terminando en su cama sollozando en silencio._

 _En momentos como ese… solo deseaba ser alguien normal… alguien que podría sostener una relación sentimental con el gran amor de su vida, sin tener miedo por él, sin tener la zozobra de que algo malo podría pasarle y nunca más la volvería a ver…_

 **En el hotel…**

 _me dedique a perderte_

Canto Sam colocándose la peluca y reprochándose a sí misma no haber intervenido antes…

Tal vez luchar más … por Danny

 ** _Recuerdo_**

 _¡Sí!, ¡Danny Fenton/Phantom termino definitivamente con su novia la gótica esa… y me acaba de invitar a Salir!- escucho y sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz_

 _Paulina…- susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos- Por eso Danny no ha venido … el ya escogió - pensó mientras sin tener ganas de escuchar más, salía corriendo_

 **En el cuarto…**

 **me dedique a perderte**

Canto Danny mirándose a un espejo, se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban rojos, al parecer aun no dejaba de llorar y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

\- Siendo un completo idiota… solo te lastime… por eso te fuiste - murmuro mirando su reflejo con rabia

 ** _Recuerdo_**

 _-Entonces... ¿Ya no sales mas… con Sam?- pregunto una chica latina manteniéndolo acorralado con sus brazos_

 _-Ya dije que no Paulina...¿pero eso que te importa a ti?- pregunto molesto_

 _-Me importa porque quería saber… ¿saldrías conmigo?- pregunto. El no pudo más que verla molesto, no la quería cerca... pero era mejor que Sam siguiera pensando que la había dejado por Paulina. No quería que se enterara de la verdad. Que se enterara que él, la amaba, pero ella siempre correría peligro a su lado._

 _-Sí, supongo ….- respondió sin saber que Tucker y Jazz estaban presentes y sus ojos se habían abierto ante su respuesta_

 **En el hotel…**

 _Porque no te llene de mí_

 _cuando aún había tiempo_

Canto Sam acomodando su peluca, estando sentada frente un espejo, se miró por un momento y vio que su cara estaba manchada de rímel. Gruño molesta… queriendo convencerse que no debía llorar más…

Después de todo ella, lo había dejado…

\- Una estúpida fui ¿por qué no luche más por él? - se preguntó y se miró con la misma rabia que sentía Danny

 **En el cuarto…**

 **Porque no pude comprender**

 **lo que hasta ahora entiendo**

 **Que fuiste todo para mí**

 **y que yo estaba ciego**

Canto Danny observando su rostro que simplemente reflejaba tristeza y dolor a kilómetros de distancia y que por más que intentara disimular jamás podría ocultar.

-En realidad si estaba ciego... al pensar que podría vivir sin ella- pensó

 ** _Recuerdo_**

 _-¡Estas completamente mal! ¡Ustedes pueden superar todo juntos, no separados Danny!- exploto Jazz mirándolo con molestia_

 _-Jazz no cambiare de opinión_

 _-¡La perderás si sigues con esta decisión!- le grita pero el ya no responde. Solo quería pensar que todo estaría mejor si las cosas seguían en el mismo orden. Que equivocado estaba..._

 **En el hotel...**

 _te deje para luego_

 _este maldito ego…_

Canto furiosa, era tanta la verdad en lo que cantaba que le dolía en el alma darse cuenta que estaba en un gran error… Ella seguía queriendo a Danny y solo estaba creando una burbujas de mentiras. No era cierto que quisiera más a su público que a Danny, simplemente eso era lo que intentaba con esfuerzos creerse.

\- Todo una mentira… yo no soy superior a nadie… y solo estoy muriendo por dentro - pensó cerrando sus puños

 ** _Me dedique a perderte_**

 ** _y me ausente en momentos_**

 ** _que se han ido para siempre_**

 ** _Me dedique a no verte_**

Cantaron ambos

Danny solo cerro sus ojos y de nuevo miro la ventana deseando con fuerzas que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, queriendo que el tiempo regresara

\- Si tan solo Reloj me ayudara… yo podría remediar todo - pensó mirando a la nada

Sam solo suspiro de nuevo y separa de su tocador para luego mirar la revista de nuevo y contonear el rostro de un chico de ojos verdes neón y cabello blanco

-Solo... me distancie... solo huí... -pensó Sam sintiéndose una completa cobarde

 **En el cuarto..**

 **y me encerré en mi mundo**

 **y no pudiste detenerme**

Canto arrepentido

\- ojala me hubiera dado cuenta … de todo - pensó sintiendo que se ahogaba

 _ **Recuerdo** _

_-Danny no hagas esto, habla con ella - aconsejo Tucker_

 _-No Tucker, bien sabes lo que paso la última vez con Skulker, ¡por poco muere ahogada!- grito sintiéndose culpable_

 _-Pero estabas ahí... La salvaste... Tu eres un héroe... Lo héroes no son cobardes- dijo Tucker_

 _-¡Pues te "héroe" si lo es… no pudo permitir que su vida ... Termine por mi culpa!- grito furioso para luego transformarse y salir volando por la ventana_

 _-¡Estas cometiendo un grave error, ojala no te arrepientas de ello! - grita Tucker mirando a Danny desaparecer en el aire_

 _ **Y me aleje mil veces**_

 _ **y cuando regrese**_

 _ **te había perdido para siempre**_

 _ **y quise detenerte**_

 _ **Entonces descubrí**_

 _ **que ya mirabas diferente**_

Ambos cantaron con el corazón desgarrado y con tristeza solo desearon haber hecho algo más…

 ** _Recuerdo_**

 _Danny, suspiro y volando por el cielo intento pensar … ¿que clase de novio era? - se preguntó sintiéndose culpable. No quería que Sam sufriera… después de todo él la amaba pero ella no debía de enterarse de ello, no debía sufrir ... No quería verla de nuevo lastimada…_

 _Él no tenía por qué escoger pero prefería mil veces hacerle perder las esperanzas a Sam que perderla a ella_

 _-Lo siento Sam…- dijo al aire - pero si esto lo hago para que estés bien, que así sea ..-pensó antes dirigirse a su casa sin saber que esa sería la última vez que la vería_

 **En el hotel...**

 _me dedique a perderte…_

Canto Sam finalmente estrujando la revista

\- No puedo romper mi promesa…. Si el destino no me une de nuevo con el… no iré a buscarlo - pensó bajando su mirada - Aunque con ello sienta que no hay nada porque vivir. No volveré a interferir en su vida - murmuro dejando caer la revista

 ** _Recuerdo_**

 _Yo te prometí la libertad_

 _Que decida el corazón._

 _Canto con fuerza terminando por fin aquella canción que representaba todos sus recuerdos … ella suspiro y todo el mundo se paró y aplaudió como nunca._

 **En el cuarto...**

 **me dedique a perderte…**

Termino Danny mirándose en el espejo de nuevo y antes de mirar la foto

\- Yo tuve la culpa… si desiste marcharte tal vez para ti fue lo mejor…. Y qué tal si soy egoísta… te quiero aquí pero… creo que… yo me lo merezco… merezco estar en esta situación. Tal vez nunca merecí estar con Sam…- murmuro Danny antes de levantar la foto y volteara - Solo espero que sea feliz… porque yo… no lo soy… - pensó antes de voltear y salir de la habitación

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _Hola a todos, y si ya se he estado ..."ausente", y lamentablemente no creo que deje de estarlo por un buen rato (ahora si se me complico bastante escribir mas capítulos de las historias), pero aun así no dejare de preparar capítulos e intentar pasarlos en computadora. (Espero actualizar pero si no lo hago, me disculpo de nuevo. La maquina donde trabajo esta toda ¿trabada? ¿congelada?, bien no se como decirle, pero así esta y ando trabajando a ratos en los internets cercanos a mi hogar (Eso si es complicado U.U)_

 _En fin con respecto a esta historia ... eh bueno en un principio si pensé en dejarla como estaba, pero después ya no me agrado tanto y ahora hasta donde se me"ocurrió" ( la verdad tuve un poco de ayuda xD ) "según" (aun estoy trabajando en ello :D) Esta historia sera solo de cuatro o cinco capítulos (¡Que poquitos! - escuchen el sarcasmo :v). Sinceramente no quería que fueran tantos, pero se me hizo medio complicado hacer que Sam perdonara tan fácil a Danny en un solo capitulo._

 _Así que ... sin mas esta historia sera como un "mini Fic" (¡Ay que cosas!) pero... el lado bueno, es que que si tendrá un final feliz..._

 _Bueno sera feliz si es que no se me vuelve a ocurrir matar a Danny, (me sentí algo culpable por eso... pero solo un poco... no tanto xD)_

 _Canción_ _Utilizada: **"Me dique a perderte"** de Thalia y Leonel Garcia _

_Ok dejando esa aclaración... mando saludos a:_

 _ **Kayako16:** Holis, y oye tenias razón en dos cosas, En primera si es medio irónico que sea triste para ti, aunque si lo pienso mejor yo también me puse triste al volverlo a leer, y dije: ¡ay que cruel dejarlo así!, pero... si lo pienso aun mas, también es irónico para mi, después de todo lo mate en el otro one shot T.T aunque pude ser que quede el consuelo de que tan siquiera saber que en alguna de las historias no sufren tanto (y por cierto hablando del otro one shot, también fue la primera vez que me alegre de ver a Danny muerto, aunque suene horrible, es toda una verdad :'v) y bueno en la otra cosa que tenias razón fue... que esta historia si daba para mas y yo solo pensé en otro capitulo y ya, pero como dije si se complico mucho el asunto, y recordé el dicho de mi tía - hija en esta vida nada es fácil - y aunque odie admitirlo... tiene razón -.-* . En fin espero que te gustara este cap. y si espero continuar pronto el capitulo de la historia que pediste, Ahh gracias por tu comentario, créeme que si me sirvió para pensarlo mejor. Saludos y lindo dia (Mañana, tarde o noche) _

_**DragoViking:** Holiss y bueno antes como siempre gracias por comentar y pedir el final de esta historia (Aunque este capitulo, como di a entender... no es el final :v), aunque tu comentario también me sirvió de mucho, no se por que, pero a mi también me agrado la idea de ver a sufrir a Danny solo un poco mas ( ya me volví muy cruel con el xD), pero al final no creo que sufra mucho n.n. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no se quien sufre mas... ambos supongo xD. En fin espero que te gustara este capitulo. (y que no te haya decepcionado del todo por no ser el final :v). Saludos y lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche) _

_Ok a todos los demás lectores... espero que les haya gustado el cap. y lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche)_

 _Nos vemos después_

 _ **ShaydeBlack**_


	3. Una Tragedia

**Amity Park**

 **En el hotel...**

\- ¿Sam estas lista? - pregunto John mirando la hora

\- ¡Ya voy! - se escuchó la voz de Sam dentro de la habitación

\- Vamos Sam ¡ya es hora! - expreso John intentando ocultar su miedo - Ojala ya se le haya pasado el enojo - piensa esperando a la oji-violeta

\- Bien ya estoy, vámonos- murmuro Sam saliendo de la habitación su peluca verde bien puesta en su cabeza y su vestido negro dándole un toque muy frágil, misterioso pero a la vez sensual

\- Pero que guapa señorita… - dice John mirándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa - Nadie me creería que te conocí cuando tenías solo 16 años

\- y ahora tengo 20 años… ya no serviré para esto cuando tenga 25 años, se me notara demasiado que ya no soy ninguna de estas tiernas vocaloid - dijo divertida

\- bueno pero para que eso ocurra falta mucho - dijo John extendiendo su brazos. Sam rueda los ojos y lo toma

\- Eso dices ahora, pero acuérdate que lo mismo me dijiste cuando yo tenía 16 y ahora tengo 20

\- Oh bueno Samara ¿no puedes olvidar el tema por hoy?… solo vas hacer que me preocupe antes de tiempo - murmuro con tono cansado

\- Te quedaras muy pronto sin cantante - dijo divertida Sam metiéndose a un elevador

\- Esto lo estás diciendo por lo que dije sobre las canciones que compones ¿cierto? - pregunto mirándola con sus ojos verdes algo dolido

\- No lo digo porque es verdad… Las personas quieres a unas frescas vocaliod. No a una anciana

\- No estas anciana, aun te veo como una pequeña niña desconfiada - menciona mirándola como si fuera su padre y ella su hija más querida

\- Hey yo no soy una chiquilla, mira que se atar mis agujetas solita - dijo cruzando sus brazos para luego hacer un tipo de puchero

\- Mira quien lo dice, la chica que acaba de hacer un puchero que se nota a kilómetros que detesta hacer - burla el para luego escucharse el sonido del elevador

Las puertas del elevador se abren y Sam camina fuera del elevador

\- Solo deberías admitir que tengo razón, que tus canciones tienen razón. Lo que dices te delata, tu odias hacer esto. Solo lo haces por qué piensas que es la única forma en sentirte bien contigo misma - dijo John con una mirada seria. Sam se detiene sorprendida y lo mira

\- John deja ese tema en paz… porque te juro que si no lo haces no solo te mato, también renuncio hoy mismo a todo esto - amenaza furiosa y una limusina se estaciona en la entrada del hotel y Sam camina hasta ella. Un botones le abre la puerta y Sam entra dentro de la limusina.

\- Si tan solo supieras que de todos modos renunciaras - pensó John ingresando a la limosina. Se sienta enfrente de la oji-violeta que solo cruza sus brazos molesta

John la mira un poco más, y se da cuenta que los ojos de Sam están un poco rojos e hinchados

\- Sam…- hablo llamando su atención. La oji-violeta solo lo mira - Espero que siempre seas feliz en todo lo que hagas y en las decisiones que tomes… Recuerda que siempre estaré yo.. Eres como una hija pequeña y a pesar que nunca fuiste muy abierta conmigo, ten por seguro que haya sido la razón que te orilló a ir ese día a la audición y que me llevo a conocerte, no me arrepiento de haberte convertido en una estrella o de haberte conocido … Samantha Manson - finalizo dándole una sonrisa triste

...

\- ¿Pero cómo…? - pregunta impresionada pero la limosina frena forzadamente

Sam cae al suelo y John cae con fuerza contra una mesita quedando inconsciente

\- John - exclama Sam levantándose con esfuerzos, para luego acercándose al hombre - ¡Chofer que ocurre!- grita abriendo una pequeña ventana solo para darse cuenta que el chofer no estaba - ¿pero qué? - pensó al por el ventana una máquina de demolición funcionando completamente sola - ¡oh no! - pensó al ver que la bola de demolición estaba a punto de darle a la limosina

\- ¡John! - grita llegando con el hombre inconsciente.

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!- susurra con urgencia para luego mirar la puerta de limusina, patearla y lograr abrirla. Toma a John por sus brazos y lo arrastra -¡ugh...! estas pesado John...-murmura con muchos esfuerzos

La bola de demolición se acerca. Sam logra sacar a John y lo jala lejos de la limusina. La bola de demolición golpea la limusina y esta sale volando contra un tráiler, el cual termina explotando.

\- John … - murmuro Sam mirando al hombre de cabello gris con alivio. Varios gritos se escucharon. Sam voltea y mira a una tienda de electrodomésticos. Sus ojos se agrandan al ver como estos electrodomésticos empezaban a moverse solos, mira su alrededor y se da cuenta eso no es China.

\- Estoy en… - susurro antes de escuchar un grito de una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes agua - ¡Estrella, cuidado! - grito corriendo hasta la rubia, evitando justo a tiempo que un taladro le travesara la cabeza

\- JAJAJAJA ¡eso corran del gran y poderoso Technus! - grita un fantasma de cabello blanco y de lentes negros, este fantasma empieza a atraer más dispositivos y carros creando una gran armadura robótica

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿quién? - murmuro Estrella antes de ver a una chica de cabellera verde y ojos violetas - ¿Sam? - pregunta mirándola con asombro

\- Hola Estrella - saludo la oji-violeta parándose y extendiendo la mano

\- ¿pero cómo...?- murmuro incrédula señalando la peluca y su vestimenta

\- Estrella este no es el mejor momento para que hagas esa pregunta, mejor vete. No vayas a morir aquí - señalo molesta Sam antes de buscar con la mirada a John. Sonríe al ver lo recobrar el conocimiento y levantarse del suelo. Solo que al ver a Technus retrocede y empieza a buscarla con la mirada

\- ¡Vete John! - grita

\- Pero… - dijo John intentando negar

\- ¡Vete!- ordeno molesta. John la mira preocupado, pero aun así se obligó a asentir y salir corriendo.

Estrella frunce el ceño ante esto, pero antes de que diga algo se asusta al ver que más objetos electrónicos llegan de diferentes lados. Estrella grita y Sam la mira molesta. Technus las mira y al ver a la oji-violeta sonríe para luego acercarse.

\- ¿Que haces aquí aun?, ¡vete! - grito Sam mirando furiosa a Estrella.

La rubia asustada, corre y Sam intenta buscar algo con que poder detener a Technus

\- ¡Pero miren quien está aquí de nuevo…! la ex-novia del chico fantasma. Querida… ¡cuanto tiempo!, mira que has cambiado mucho, por poco no te reconozco - dijo sorprendiéndola horriblemente. Technus levanta su mano y un cable sale disparado hasta ella

Sam lo esquiva y corre intentando con desesperación alejarse de Technus

Otro cable es lanzado. Sam no lo logra esquivar y cae al suelo.

\- No, no de nuevo - pensó cerrando sus ojos con dolor recordando todas esas veces que la habían secuestrado y siempre salía lastimada y todo ¿por qué?, ah sí…. porque según los fantasma, ella era la perdición de Phantom, algo que no era cierto porque obviamente cuando ella desapareció, Danny continuo como si nada con su vida.

\- Te tengo - dijo Technus sonriendo

Sam se intenta zafar pero una descarga eléctrica le hace gritar

 ** _Mientras tanto en unas calles lejos de Technus_**

Mucha gente corre y grita. Los electrodomésticos no dejan de cobrar vida y los autos empiezan a dejar de funcionar y empiezan a ser arrastrados por una fuerza fantasma

\- Esto no puede ser bueno - dice Danny mirando todo esto desde su auto el cual también deja de funcionar - ¡Jazz!, ¡Tucker! Iré a ver qué ocurre. Intenten contactar a mis padres, esto está muy cerca de la inauguración - dijo preocupado para después salir del coche - ¡Transformación! - grito transformándose en un chico de ojos verdes y cabello blanco, sale volando mira a su al redor.

\- ¡Mama! ¡mama!- grito una niña de cabello base y ojos del mismo color

\- Oh no - pensó Danny volando hasta ella para luego recogerla en sus brazos salvándola de una podadora - ¿estás bien? - pregunta

\- Sí, pero mi mama... - dice señalando a toda la gente que corre, mientras ella hace una mueca de angustia

\- Vamos te ayudare a encontrarla, solo no llores - habla Danny tratando de tranquilizarla buscando entre la gente

\- ¡Lisa!, ¡Lisa!- grito una mujer de cabello negro y ojos cafés buscando a una niña

\- ¡Mama! - grito la niña

\- ¡Lisa!- grita aliviada al ver que Danny trae a la niña sana y salva - Gracias Phantom - dice la mujer recibiendo a la niña

\- No hay de que… - responde con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¿Phantom se siente bien? - pregunto la mujer al ver como la cara de Danny se volvía un poco pálida

\- ¿Eh?, si claro, y ahora que sé que está bien Lisa, iré a buscar al fantasma - explica para luego salir volando

Lisa y su madre se ven entre ellas y hacen una mueca de preocupación

\- pobre chico, su corazón lastimado le está consumiendo - dijo la mujer antes de mirar a la niña

\- ¿A que te refieres mama? - pregunta Lisa confundida

\- Mejor te explico cuando estés mas grande, hay que irnos de aquí...- dice la mujer para salir corriendo del lugar evitando muchos electrodomésticos

 **Con Danny...**

\- ¿quién será el que está haciendo esto? - pensó Danny volando, intentando encontrar al fantasma pero solo miraba más y más electrodomésticos flotantes

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó y la sangre de Danny se heló. Voló con gran velocidad solo para encontrar a una chica de cabello verdoso atada en una cuerda, siendo sujetada por brazos hechos de electrodomésticos

\- Technus - pensó volando hasta el para luego disparar un de ectoplasma. El rayo voló hasta Technus pero no le hizo gran cosa, lo miro y una sonrisa se formó en una gran pantalla.

\- Phantom pensé que nunca llegarías

\- Technus ¿qué estás haciendo..? ¡ya es suficiente! Has atacado la ciudad más de cinco veces solo en esta semana - dijo furioso - ¡¿no tienes vida social?! - pregunta mientras sus manos empiezan a brillar

\- Es curiosa esa pregunta, ¿acaso tu si?, después de todo ya no está tu "novia" para entretenerte ¿oh sí? - pregunta con malicia

\- ¡cállate! - grito furioso a punto de lanzarle más rayos fantasmas

\- Chico tu temperamento no ha cambiado, ¿no te da vergüenza con tu ex-novia, presente? - pregunta alzando a la altura de Danny a la chica de cabello verde, que estaba completamente inconsciente

\- ¿Ex-novia? -pensó Danny quedando congelado observando detenidamente a la chica

\- Oh perdóname, no la reconoces bien con esa peluca - dijo Technus acercando su otra "mano" y jalando el cabello verde dejando al descubierto cabello negro ondulado

\- ¡Sam! - grito Danny al ver que la chica abría un poco sus ojos y estos eran violetas

\- Danny… - murmuro parpadeando un poco, al verlo borroso

\- ¡Technus! ¡Suéltala! - ordeno furioso y preocupado

\- Oh no, claro que no… tú me has hecho sufrir muchas veces al destruir mi amados trajes y mi amada tecnología, yo te hare el mismo favor…- explica mientras una especie de corriente eléctrica se empezaba a esparcir por su brazo, estando a punto de llegar al cable que tiene sujeto a Sam

\- ¡No! - grito Danny horrorizado - ¡Suéltala! - grita fuera de si volando contra dándole un golpe de energía potente, logrando destrozar su "traje" en dos

\- ¡Aghgggggh! - grita Technus al sentir que la energía se volvía contra el

Sam sin estar plenamente consiente empieza a caer

Danny al ver esto vuela hasta ella y la toma entre sus brazos, mirandola preocupado. Ella abre sus ojos y mira esos ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado y solo veía en sueños

\- Danny…? - susurro tomando su rostro.

\- Sam… - dijo aliviado, tomando su mano

\- ¡No! - grita Technus, recuperándose y mirando todos su armamento estaba destruido - ¡NO! - grito colérico alzando su mano. Un teléfono se levanta entre los escombros y sale volando hasta Danny, el cable se enreda en el cuello de este y lo jala atrás. Danny se golpea contra un poste y Sam cae al suelo. Ella se queja y mira que Danny está perdiendo la respiración. Busca algo y encuentra un vidrio roto. Lo toma y sin pensarlo dos veces corta el cable del teléfono.

\- ¿Danny estas bien? - pregunta preocupada y sobre todo confundida porque el oji-azul no había utilizado su intangibilidad para deshacerse del cable en su cuello

\- Sam … - susurro a duras penas tomando su mano empezando a sentirse mejor

\- Danny….- dijo tomando preocupada su rostro

\- ¡Danny cuidado! - se escucha un grito y ambos voltean miran como una camioneta sale volando contra ellos

\- ¡Sam! - grita Danny empujándola lejos, quedando el en su lugar

 **¡PLAF!**

\- ¡DANNY! - grita horrorizada mirando como el carro o golpea y el queda literalmente arrollado debajo de el - Danny - dijo levantándose a duras penas, para luego correr hasta la camioneta.

¡ploc! ¡ploc! - escucha que algo gotea y horrorizada mira que la camioneta tiene fuego

\- ¡Danny! - grito de nuevo buscándolo, lo encuentra y con todas las fuerzas que reúne toma su mano y lo jala - Danny por dios…- dijo cada vez más desesperada por sacarlo. El oji azul tiene una cortada aun costado y su cabeza sangraba bastante - Danny… - dijo entre lágrimas al ver que el tiempo se le acaba

¡ploc! ¡ploc! - La gasolina cae y creando un charco que está apunto de tocar el fuego

 _B-bmp, B-bmp_ \- sonaba su corazón mientras jalaba a Danny sin poderlo mover completamente

¡ploc! ¡ploc!

 _B-bmp, B-bmp…._

\- ¡Danny! - grito en medio de lágrimas -¡ugh…!

¡Ploc!¡ploc!

 _B-bmp…, B-bmp…_

\- ¡No…!

 **¡BOOM!** \- explota la camioneta y a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Sam tomando entre sus brazos a Danny.

Estaba asustada, pero a la vez aliviada la adrenalina aun corría por sus venas y no había podido evitar sollozar en el pecho de Danny

Unos anillos aparecieron en la cintura de él y ya no era más Danny Phantom, ahora era simplemente Danny Fenton

\- Sam…- susurro Danny semi inconsciente

\- Danny … estarás bien, te lo prometo... - murmuro tomando su rostro para luego romper su vestido y utilizar la tela para contener la hemorragia que ahora tenía al abrirse más la herida en su costado

\- no… Sam…yo… tengo que… - susurro antes de perder el conocimiento

\- Danny…

\- ¡Danny! - grito Jazz apareciendo de la nada, corriendo hasta llegar a un lado de Sam - ¡Oh hermanito!- solloza mientras Sam alza su mirada y la observa. La pelirroja se sorprende mucho - ¿Sam? - pregunta en shock

\- ¿Donde esta Technus?

\- Lo atrapamos mientras estaba distraído - responde aun sin creer que la esta viendo

La oji-violeta solo la mira con lágrimas, voltea su rostro y ve a un afroamericano que se acercaba con pasos apresurados

\- ¡Danny! - grito horrorizado al ver al oji-azul, pero con tanta sangre solo termina poniéndose pálido, alza su mirada mirando por fin a Jazz y luego a la oji-violeta

\- Sam… ? ¿eres tú?

\- ¿Como puedes hacer esa pregunta? ¡Idiota, llama una ambulancia! - semi-grita molesta, sosteniendo con firmeza el cuerpo del oji-azul

Tucker brinca asustado y asintiendo como loco, saca un teléfono y marca a emergencias

 ** _Unos minutos después…_**

\- ¿Estará bien?, dígame por favor - pide Sam mirando como unos camilleros colocabana Danny en una camilla para luego darle oxígeno y subirlo en una ambulancia

\- Eso esperamos, señorita - murmura un paramédico algo angustiado

\- ¿Esperan…? ¿A qué se refieren? - pregunta asustada

\- No puedo decirle exactamente, hay muchos estudios por hacerle al joven. Tenemos que esperar a llegar al hospital para dar un diagnostico exacto de su salud - explico para luego observarla- Pero ahora que lo pienso, usted también debería venir con nosotros, necesita ser atendida

\- Estoy de acuerdo, Ella debe ir también - intervine Tucker empujando a Sam cerca de la ambulancia

Sam parpadea y mira la ambulancia justamente donde estaba Danny, voltea a ver a Tucker con el ceño fruncido y luego ve a Jazz que tiene una cara preocupada

\- pero… Jazz es su familiar… ella debería ir con Danny. Yo puedo ir después al hospital - dijo sin embargo la pelirroja solo niega

\- Ve con el Sam

\- Pero…

\- Pero tu estas más preocupada que yo por mi hermano... se nota a kilómetros de distancia. Además creo que con tu presencia lograras que se fortalezca mas - explica sonriéndole un poco.

Sam frunce el ceño ante esto sin embargo no dice nada y solo mira al paramédico que le extiende una mano para ayudarla a subir.

\- Vamos señorita, el joven necesita llegar al hospital - repite con urgencia

Sam lo mira, suspira tomando su mano y sube. Voltea por última vez y mira a Tucker y Jazz. Estos le sonríen un poco y las puertas de la ambulancia se cierran. Ella se va a sentar a un lado de Danny y lo mira preocupada

\- ¡Vámonos ya! - grita el paramédico checando su pulso para luego sacar unos papeles y anotar algo en ellos - hay que llegar rápido al hospital - susurra para sí, sacando unas gasas y vendas - Ojala el daño no sea tan grave … -murmura revisando la cabeza de Danny - ha perdido mucha sangre - susurra de nuevo, sin tener en cuenta que la oji-violeta lo escuchaba a pesar de su tono tan bajo e ilegible

\- Señorita, tengo que buscar más material. Por favor, este al pendiente del pulso del joven - pide el paramédico levantándose, para luego irse al frente. Sam asiente bastante preocupada.

\- Danny… - susurra tomando con vacilación su mano

 _Beep… beep…_ \- sonaba el monitor con demasiada debilidad. Sam lo mira y presiona su mano con un poco más de fuerza

\- por favor … resiste…- solloza sintiéndose bastante impotente y con una sensación extraña… tan rara que era como sentirse sin ganas de vivir.

 _Beep… beep…_ \- el monitor apuntaba un pulso cada vez más bajo

\- Tenemos muchas cosas pendientes que tratar….- susurra mirando el monitor sintiéndose cada vez más angustiada, pues el pulso de Danny no dejaba de bajar y ella solo podía mirarlo. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar o ir por el paramédico pero su corazón le gritaba que no lo hiciera... que no lo dejara solo.

 _Beep… beep…_

\- tanto que decir….. - susurra de nuevo en medio del pánico y la sensación de inmovilidad y deriva…. No quería perderlo pero ¿qué podía hacer?. Sosteniendo su mano con fuerza y se acerca a su rostro. Lo observa y niega con bastante coraje. Danny no le podia hacer eso ¿oh si? - penso antes de escuchar

 _Beep... Beep…_ \- su pulso es cada vez más bajo

\- Daniel Fenton, escúchame bien… No puedes dejarte morir, ¿me entiendes…? No puedes….- susurra tomando su las lagrimas, solo se preguntaba porque Danny la queria dejar sola - No me dejes sola de nuevo … No entiendes que yo… yo… Te amo… - confiesa antes de darle un beso en la frente - no me abandones Danny. No, por favor… - solloza colocando su cabeza en el borde de la camilla llorando al sentirse vacía y a punto de quebrar - ¿Así es como se siente Danny? - se pregunto en medio de la desesperación

 _Beep... Beep…_

\- Danny no puede ser egoista, no puede dejarse morir... no... - penso mirandolo con esperanza - Danny... - susurra en medio de lagrimas

 **….**

Sam cierra sus ojos y alzando su cabeza esta apunto de gritar por el paramédico

 _Beep… Beep..._

 _"Beep", "beep"_ -escucha voltea a ver al monitor con rapidez solo para sonreír y ver que el pulso de Danny se recuperaba rápidamente

\- Sam… - murmura Danny aun inconsciente - no te vayas…

\- No lo haré, te lo prometo… ¡no lo haré! - solloza sonriendo - Ya no…- susurra sin darse cuenta que su mano aún seguía tomando la mano de Danny y esta brillaba de verde neón.

La ambulancia se detiene. Sam alza su rostro y en ese momento se abren la puertas traseras.

\- Ya llegamos señorita, vamos tiene que ser atendida y el joven también - dice el paramédico apareciendo por donde se había ido para luego ayudarla a bajar y ayudar a los camilleros a bajar a Danny.

Sam sonríe un poco aunque se siente un poco débil. Una enfermera aparece y la toma del brazo y la ayuda a entrar.

Danny es conducido por un pasillo a sala de urgencias.

\- No se preocupé señorita, cuando su novio se recupere lo podrá ir a visitar, se lo aseguro - explica la enfermera al ver que la oji-violeta no deja de ver el camino por donde se llevaron a Danny

\- Sí, gracias…- murmura sin muchos ánimos de alegar que el oji- azul solo es un amigo

\- Vamos … hay que desinfectar esas cortadas en sus brazos y piernas - le anima antes de llevársela a una habitación - Tome asiento, iré a buscar un poco de alcohol, algodón aguja e hilo

Sam asiente y se sienta, mira a la enfermera buscar en unos cajones y tomando aire se sonroja al recordar que antes de bajar, Danny había apretado su mano. Sin poderlo evitar observa su mano y ve que tiene un poco de ectoplasma.

\- La sangre de Danny …. - murmura y cierra sus ojos

\- _No te vayas Sam … no me dejes de nuevo …-_ escucha y sonríe

\- No lo haré Danny... Yo no puedo irme sin decirte antes… que te extraño…

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _Holis a todos y una gran disculpa... últimamente he estado muy ocupada y pues de poco a poco he podido (mas bien intentando) completar los capítulos. Y bueno digamos que este capitulo va ser el único que suba (ejemp...) en este mes... (creo), Todo depende de que tan rápido me reparen la computadora que siempre ocupo y de cuando termine este ultimo parcial (creo que es al final de este mes, pero no estoy muy segura) bueno en fin, solo era eso, y enserio lamento la ausencia y la intriga xD_

 _ **Kayako16:** Holiss, ¿cuanto tiempo no? xD, pues sip, ese Danny merece sufrir (por lo menos aquí un rato xD y lo digo por que sufrió muy poco en los capítulos originales xD) y pues Sam no lucha por el pues por que se decepciona y piensa que Danny también debe ser libre y tomar sus propias decisiones (Debe "Ser feliz"), pero al final se da cuenta que tal vez lo había podido conquistar de nuevo y que debió insistirle mas (aunque ya le había insistido :v) y... egh una disculpa por no actualizar aun la historia que pediste :S __Te lo juro he intentado continuar el cap., pero... este ... (aparte de que hubo dificultades con la compu y que por error se borro una parte del capitulo :v) también, esa_ _amiga que tengo ( y me ayuda xD) dijo que que bueno pues la va a modificar (hasta la fecha no se que tanto le va a poner) pero si estoy trabajando (mas bien estamos trabajando) en ello y espero que ya el próximo mes (o espero que antes :s) empecemos a actualizar esa historia en particular, ¡ya no mas intriga! *w* (y si yo también estoy en intriga xD). En fin espero que te haya gustado este cap., Saluditos y lindo día (mañana, tarde o noche :v), Gracias por comentar :)_

 _ **DragoViking:** Hola! si, si tienes razón son muy tontos...(Y lindos, románticos y muy dramáticos xD) y ahora estoy segura que en el próximo cap, pues seran peor xS. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Saluditos y lindo día (mañana , tarde o noche ) Gracias por comentar :D_

 _ **Tea Mutou:** holiss!, ¡hay si! es muy triste su situación, da ganas de llorar TnT, (pobre Danny xC) pero lo bueno es que se compone un poco (y solo un poco por que al final tal vez... no se queden juntos u.u... (ok no xD) eso si seria muy feo y no quiero ser tan cruel con ellos (me compadezco de los pobres n.n') En fin espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y bueno Saluditos, lindo dia (mañana, tarde o noche) Gracias por comentar :) _

_**Max player123:** Hola!, y hay gracias por pensar que esta buena esta historia *w* y bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap. y sobre todo gracias por comentar. P.D: lamento no haber podido leer y comentar en tus historias, apenas hoy me di cuenta que ya has actualizado ( y yo ni enterada, estúpida computadora tuvo que fallar -.-*) pero aun así sigo pensando que eres muy bueno y créeme que me gustan muchisimo tus historias y bueno pues leeré los cap. n.n (ya estoy ansiosa por saber que paso *-*) En fin Saludos y lindo día ( Mañana, tarde o noche) :D _

**Natdp:** _Holiss!, Gracias eres muy amable, por pensar eso de este Fic y si yo también siento feo por Danny y Sam (en este capitulo mas por Danny TnT), ah y una disculpa, lamento hacerte esperar tanto, espero que haya valido la pena esperar tanto :s) y pues muchísimas gracias por comentar n.n. Saludos y lindo día (mañana, tarde o noche :D)_

 _ **pao22:** hola!, hay gracias por comentar, y pues decirme lo que piensas sobre este fic, y si tienes toda la razón ¿quien lo anda mandando de menso? (Ay dios pues yo xD jajajaja) y yo también pienso que ya es suficiente, (¿por que soy así con ellos dos? n.n) deberían dejar de sufrir... (deberían... jeje 7u7) y ya pronto estarán super bien :D (lo juro *-*), bueno pues espero que te hayan gustado este capitulo y saluditos!. Lindo día (mañana, tarde o noche) :)_

 _Bueno pues esto es todo por ¿este mes?, (¿quien sabe?_ \\*-*/ ) _Como dije es mas bien cuestión de la reparación de mi compu xD y pues tambien de las tareas escolares y de no tener amigas con el corazón roto y de muchas cosas mas ... en fin..._

 _Saludos a todos los demás lectores y lindo día (mañna, tarde o noche) :D_

 _Nos vemos Después_

 ** _Shaydeblack_**


End file.
